


Punishment for Love

by Jedi_Bant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Bant/pseuds/Jedi_Bant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission Obi-Wan falls pregnant with Qui-Gon's child. Upon finding out the Jedi council send Qui-Gon to a prison moon while Obi-wan is sent to live with his birth family. MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Punishment for Love

 **Author:** Jedi-Bant

 **Summery:** Qui-Gon is dismissed from the Jedi Order for having a relationship with his Padawan and is imprisoned for seducing a minor. Obi-wan is pregnant with Qui-Gon’s child and has been sent to live with his parents until the child is born.

 **Authors Note:** This fic will go along a lot with the Jedi Apprentice series but it has one  small change Tahl isn’t dead she survived after JA #15 The Death of Hope and she has Bant as her Padawan although she is still blind.

 **Authors Note 2:** _Italics signify telepathic dialogue._

**\--**

**CHAPTER 1**

**\--**

It had been months since Obi-wan had been at the temple for any length of time. Usually, due to Qui-Gon’s legendary skills in negotiation, Obi-wan and his Master would finish one mission and move straight onto the next, but Obi-wan had been feeling under the weather lately and Qui-Gon had decided they had been working too hard so they were to spend a few weeks at the temple recuperating.

“Besides it will give you a chance to catch up with your studies; don’t think I don’t know how many exams you’ve missed this year because we’ve been on missions.” Qui-Gon had told his Padawan; all the same he had allowed Obi-wan a chance to catch up with his friends.

As rare as it was for Obi-wan to be at the temple, it was rarer still for Obi-wan’s friends to be at the temple at the same time as he; though they had seen each other a few times since they were taken as Padawans, never had they all four of them been at the temple at the same time since they were all Initiates. They were going to make the most of it.

Bant squealed as Garen sent another splash of water her way. “Would you stop that, I’m trying to have a conversation, something I’m sure you aren’t familiar with, let me enlighten you. It’s when two or more people converse without getting bombarded with water.” She punctured final words by sending a force wave in Garen’s direction which picked up increasing amounts of water as it rushed towards the teenager before dumping him beneath the surface, taking his partner in crime Reeft with it, not that he didn’t deserve it, he’d done his fair share of splashing that day.

She smirked as they both came up spluttering and glared at the Mon Calamari, Reeft looked particularly humorous as he had to reach up and pull his fur out of his eyes in order to glare.  

“Careful boys, glaring leads to the darkside,” she teased.

“So you won’t mind if I do this,” Obi-wan said, her only warning before he scooped her up and jumped into the lake submerging them both.

Bant came up spluttering this time, glaring at Obi-wan.

“Careful Bant, glaring leads to the darkside,” he parroted her before taking off as fast as he could, even though he knew he had no chance against the aquatic Padawan.

“You are so going down Kenobi,” Bant shouted before taking off after him. Between the four of them they had already disturbed any resemblance of peace there had been by the lake so why stop now.

\--

Yoda stood on the bank of the lake watching the quartet as they attempted to get more water outside the lake then was in it. He would have smiled at their antics if he wasn’t about to disrupt the good natured play with such serious accusations. He allowed them a few more minutes of frivolousness until a wave of water came close to drenching him and he used the Force to stop the water in its tracks, all four Padawans froze on the spot.

“Throw me in you might as well, drier I would be.” The diminutive Master said banishing the water back into the lake.

“I’m so sorry Master Yoda, we didn’t see you,” Bant said aghast at almost saturating the order’s oldest and most distinguished Master.

All four Padawans quickly left the water and in a row, sank to their knees in front of the aged Master. It was not a requirement to kneel in front of the Yoda but every single Jedi in the temple had known him their entire lives and it was considered polite amongst the Jedi community to put oneself at the same height as the Master when he was speaking to them; that they had almost soaked him only made it feel all the more appropriate.

Yoda studied the Padawans for a few minutes, and he admitted only to himself that he did enjoy that they were all resisting the urge to squirm under his gaze. Though he shouldn’t, Yoda did take some delight that he could study any Jedi in the order and they would get restless eventually, even the other council members, it helped that he had witnessed and remembered many of their embarrassing childhood moments. Being almost 900 years old had its perks.

After a few minutes his gaze stopped on Obi-wan, the reason he had needed to interrupt their afternoon. He frowned at the Padawans drenched uniform, “Lost your bathing suit have you?” he asked.

Bant, Garen and Reeft all had to hold in sniggers, the other three were all in their bathers; Garen and Reeft because they had planned to go swimming, Bant because she always wore hers, but Obi-wan hadn’t planned to go swimming due to his recent ill health, he had meant to simple watch the others but had made the split second decision to defend his fellow Padawans against Bant, pausing only for the few seconds it took to remove his boots, utility belt and lightsabre before diving in with Bant. He told Yoda as much.

“Dry you should. Sick again you do not want to get.”

“Of course Master Yoda, I shall return to my rooms immediately,” Obi-wan said rising to leave.

“No time is there,” Yoda replied, then turned to Garen, “Same size you are, dry cloths have you?”

Garen nodded, indicating to his bag and towel, which had thankfully been far enough from the edge of the pool to avoid getting wet.

“Borrow Padawan Muln’s clothes you will. Summon you the council has, only a short time we have and talk to you first I would.”

“Yes Master Yoda,” Obi-wan rushed off to do as he was bid, allowing only a moment to exchange a glance with his friends, letting them know that he didn’t know why he’d been summoned. He grabbed Garen’s bag and left quickly for the nearby change rooms.

 --

Five minutes later he re-emerged and returned Garen’s bag to him, he had wrapped his wet cloths in a towel, which he passed off to his friends. “I’ll stop by later to pick them up,” he told them before hurrying off after Yoda who was already on his way out of the gardens that housed the recreational lake.

They walked most of the way to the council chambers in silence but Yoda turned off into his private meditation room, which was on the same level as the council chambers.

He motioned for Obi-wan to enter and close the door before he spoke. “Honest you will be.” He said, sending Obi-wan’s anxiety through the roof instantly.

“Of course Master Yoda,” Obi-wan said returning to his kneeling position in front of the smaller being.

“A sexual relationship, have you with your Master?”

Obi-wan had frozen by the second word of his sentence, his reaction effectively answering the question for him. He dropped his gaze to the floor without answering.

If he had been looking he would have seen the Masters expressive ears droop. “Hope, I did, that wrong the accusations were.”

Obi-wan looked back up, “accusations?” Obi-wan asked, wondering who had found out when they had been so careful not to get caught.

“A message the council has received, from Head Councillor Aasoon of Aaeton it was, concerns he has for your welfare.” Yoda explained.

Obi-wan flinched internally, Aaeton was the planet where he and Qui-Gon had had their last mission, the mission itself had ended well but if Obi-wan thought back he could recall the Head Councillor and several other members of the planets government giving them both strange looks in their last few days there.

“Also expressed concerns the Head Councillor has, for the welfare of children his planet has placed in the care of the Jedi Order.”

Obi-wan now allowed his alarm to show on his face; it was one thing to question his safety but to question the entire order was something completely different.

“Assurance the Councillor requires that this is not a regular occurrence or return the children we must.”

Obi-wan didn’t respond, there was nothing really he could say, he knew that it was against the Jedi code to have relationship such as the one he had with his Master, especially because the Master-Padawan relationship was suppose to be one not only of a teacher and student, but also something resembling parent and child.

“Meeting the council is to decide what is to be done to rectify this situation, strict laws on the age of consent Aaeton has, harsh consequences there must be if continue to train at the temple the children are.” Yoda watched the Padawan for a moment longer before speaking again, “Have anything to say do you?”

Obi-wan had returned his gaze to the floor at some point but now looked back up at the aged Master, “I cannot really defend my actions or those of my Master, we both knew we were going against the code, but we love each other, more then a Master-Padawan team should. Even though that is not an excuse it is the reason for what we did.”

Yoda hmmed but didn’t deny his words, “the council is meeting, join them we must.” He moved around the kneeling Padawan and headed for the door, “come, in the hands of the council your fate now is.”

\--

“While you insist that your union was one of mutual consent, we cannot overlook the fact that Padawan Kenobi is underage and therefore not legally able to consent to such a relationship.” Jedi Master Mace Windu stated on behalf of the entire council.

Obi-wan was very tempted to point out that he was only two months away from being at the age of consent but Qui-Gon sent a warning through their bond but wrapped a comforting arm around his lovers’ shoulders to soften the chide, it was beside the point, they both knew that Windu was correct. Instead they both waited silently for judgement to be passed down.

“Qui-Gon Jinn as punishment for your actions, you will be sent to the prison moon of Kaldor for a 4 year period. You are henceforth striped of your title of Jedi Master and as of this moment cast out of the Jedi order.”

Obi-wan moved to protest but Mace Windu continued cutting him of before he could begin. 

“Padawan Kenobi on the other hand is a different matter; your post-mission medical has revealed some disturbing results. It appears that you have somehow managed to get pregnant.”

Obi-wan couldn’t control the alarmed expression that appeared across his face. He automatically looked up to see his lover’s reaction, who looked equally confused. They both then looked for confirmation from Yoda, who nodded. “Unexpected this was.”

Windu gave them only a moment to process the information before continuing, “since discovering this information the council has managed to get in contact the senator from your home planet and apparently male pregnancy is fairly common occurence there, in fact the reason we were not informed upon you entering the order as an infant was that most people on that planet are of the belief that all males in the galaxy can get pregnant,” Windu looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea but continued, “Senator Travis claims he only found out otherwise when he became senator four years ago.”

It didn’t really surprise Obi-wan that his home planet of Maephn would think such a thing, he knew very little about his homeworld but what he did know was that while part of the Republic they mostly kept to themselves preferring to develop at their own speed, rather then gaining technology from other planets which they felt they had not earned yet. Not that they locked out the rest of the galaxy but their attitude toward technologies other then their own meant that few individuals from the rest of the galaxy could actually be bothered to go there, too enamoured with easy life their own technology gave them.   

“Since Kenobi is the minor in this situation, we will not be expelling him from the order.”

Obi-wan felt Qui-Gon breathe a sigh of relief though he wasn’t sure how he felt, it wouldn’t be the same without Qui-Gon as his Master.

“However since the temple has never supervised a male pregnancy it has been decided by the council that he will be suspended until the child is born. You will return to your home planet to stay with your family, the medical facilities on Maephn will be much more suited to your condition. After the child is born we will revisit the situation.”

“Maephn is primitive compared to the rest of the Republic surely Obi-wan would be better off here.” Qui-Gon protested.

“Primitive they may seem to outsiders, but leading experts in male pregnancy they are,” Yoda pointed out.

“The decision has been made,” Windu said, making it clear that nothing either of them said would change the council’s collective mind.

 “Leave immediately you will.” Yoda said to Obi-wan, “Each week only one transport is there to Maephn, leave tonight it does, go and pack you will, two hours you have.”

“And you will remain on Maephn until we tell you otherwise.” Windu added. “You are in a very precarious position Padawan Kenobi, should we discover that you have left the planet, the Council will be forced to rethink your position with the Jedi,”

‘In other words, do as we say or we will expel you.’ Obi-wan thought

Obi-wan felt Qui-Gon’s soothing presence brush against his mind, letting him know it would be alright. “What about Qui-Gon?”

Yoda’s ears drooped, “Escorted to CorSec headquarters he will be, transport there is to Kaldor tomorrow.”

“No,” Obi-wan protested.

“Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon scolded gently.

Obi-wan shook his head, “No, It isn’t fair,” he knew he sounded like a child but he didn’t care, “you haven’t done anything to warrant going to prison.” He didn’t check the volume of his voice as he got increasingly worked up. 

“Regardless of what you think, according to the republic he has committed statutory rape and the Council must abide by Republican law.” Ki Adi Mundi said.

“He did not rape me,” Obi-wan snapped, it was becoming very difficult to keep his temper which he had spent four years working with Qui-Gon to control. “I will be 18 standard years in two months, I am not a child.”

“The law says that you are.”

“So I can go on dangerous missions and potentially get killed but I can’t have sex with the man I love.” He knew that he was getting close to a panic, his heart felt like it had doubled and he was close to hyperventilating, but personally he didn’t think he could be blamed his whole life was crashing down around him, Qui-Gon was going to prison, he was being sent to a planet still in the dark ages and to top it all off he was apparently every sexual health class he’d ever been forced to sit through was for nothing because the Jedi didn’t realise he was a girl!

 _“You are not a girl, now calm down before you pass out,”_ Qui-Gon’s voice broke through his panic surrounding him in a blanket of calm.

“May we have a moment it private please?” Qui-Gon asked.

 “Use the Council mediation room you may.” He said pointing to a small door off to the side of the main entrance. Windu looked like he was going to protest but Yoda overrode him, “Happen nothing will in a few moments together.”

“Thank you Master,” Qui-Gon gave his old Master a small bow before leading Obi-wan from the room with a hand on his lower back.

After closing the door to the room, Qui-Gon herded Obi-wan to one of the mediation mats that circled the room and made him sit, before wrapping him in a warm hug though it did little to remove that cold dread that had settled in the pit of the younger man’s stomach.

“What are we going to do,” Obi-wan asked when he had calmed his breathing enough to speak. Obi-wan suddenly sat straighter in Qui-Gon’s arms then got up and looked around the room, trying to get an overall map of the room which he had never entered before now, there had to be a way out. They could run, go to the outer rim where no one would find them and the locals wouldn’t care what they did as long as it didn’t involve them.

“Obi-wan,” Qui-Gon took hold of Obi-wan’s arm and pulled him away from his search and plans, “there is no way out of here except the way we came in.”  
Obi-wan unconsciously glanced at the large window, which looked out into the ever busy, planet wide city.

“Unless of course you want to fall 300 storeys to the planets surface of course, but I doubt that would do much for your health or mine.” He gave his pad…ex-padawan a small smile trying to lighten the mood but Obi-wan would have none of it.

“How can you joke about this they are going to send you to Kaldor? Just about every thief, slaver and murder on that moon is going to have a grudge against the Jedi, they’ll eat you alive.”

“I seriously doubt that they will, but you are right there will be those with a grudge against the Jedi.”

Obi-wan gave his lover a wide eyed look; he had expected a more reassuring answer.

“But,” Qui-Gon continued, “I have faced many thieves, slavers and murders in my years and it will be no different this time. I will be fine Obi-wan you need only worry about your own well being,” he paused, “and apparently that of our child.”

They both looked down at Obi-wan’s toned abdomen as if expecting it to have changed in the last half hour since they had found out they were going to have a child.

“If it didn’t exist then they never would have found out,” Obi-wan mused, feeling angry with the developing life form even though he knew it was not the embryos fault.

“The Head Councillor Aasoon still would have reported us to the Council regardless of what your test results discovered; we should have been more careful but we cannot change that now, what’s done is done, we can only look forward.” Qui-Gon reminded him gently, he pressed a gentle hand over the growing child, “this is a gift from the Force; it should be treasured not reviled.”

Obi-wan nodded feeling appropriately chastised, “You’re right, I’m sorry Master.” He leaned in against the taller man’s chest and breathed in the sent that was uniquely his Master. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms back around the teen.

“What do we do?” Obi-wan asked after a moment.

“We do as the Council says.”

Obi-wan made a surprised noise but Qui-Gon cut off any protest.

“You will go the Maephn, you’ll stay with your parents and look after our child, then you will return to the temple to continue your training.”

“But what about you?” Obi-wan insisted.

“I will take comfort in you being safe with your parents or here at the temple. Besides four years is not such a long time,” he paused thoughtfully, “actually for what they are charging me with four years is a very short time.” 

“Shortest period I could convince the Council to give you it is.”

Both Jedi were surprised, though neither showed it; they hadn’t heard Yoda enter the chamber.

“Agree with the Councils ruling I do not,” Yoda admitted, “wrong your relationship is, but assign Obi-wan to a new Master I would. Asset to the Jedi you are Qui-Gon and I foresee great things in Obi-wan’s future. Come of this no good will.” 

“Can you do anything?” Obi-wan asked.

Yoda shook his head, “Nothing more can I do. Appeal I can in a few months but not before.”

“I thank you for trying my Master,” Qui-Gon said giving the smaller being another bow. 

“Time to leave it is, waiting the CorSec officers are,” Yoda said sadly.

Qui-Gon nodded and turned back to Obi-wan who immediately planted on him the deepest kiss he could manage as if trying to express all his love into that one gesture, which Qui-Gon returned eagerly.

 _“We will see each other again my love,”_ Qui-Gon assured him through their bond which over the last year had become more then just the normal training bond between a master and apprentice.

 _“I love you,”_ Obi-wan sent back, unable to think of anything else to express the emotions running through him.

 _“I love you too, always remember that,”_ Qui-Gon then broke their kiss and hugged his lover one last time before pulling away.

“Stay here,” Qui-Gon said aloud, “You don’t need to see this.”

Though he wanted to protest Obi-wan instead chose to obey his Masters last order and as soon as Qui-Gon and Yoda had left he allowed the tears he had been holding back to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour after Qui-Gon was arrested found Obi-wan again trying to reign in his emotions as he packed his few belongings into the single meagre travel pack he usually used when he and his Master went on missions.

Obi-wan chided himself as tears attempted to escape his eyes again. It felt to him like every few minutes his emotions would swing from numb to devastated to furious, everything in the small apartment they had shared seemed to trigger a different emotion. With the pack it was sadness that they would never go on another mission again, the river stone Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday a few days after he had become a Padawan did the same, while the datapad which told him which spaceport and hanger to be at sent his temper, which he had worked extensively on with Qui-Gon to control, skyrocketing till Qui-Gon’s voice would sound from his memory telling him that anger was the path to the darkside. 

He turned back to his packing, hoping the monotony and repetitive actions of the activity would help him back to calm but moments later the door chimed and Obi-wan’s friend allowed themselves into the apartment without waiting for an invitation.

“Obi-wan, we saw Qui-Gon getting escorted out of the temple in binders.” Reeft exclaimed as soon as he entered, getting a slap from Bant for being so blunt.  
She moved straight to Obi-wan’s small bedroom and placed a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder, “what happened?” she asked gently.

“Qui-Gon’s been sentenced to four years on the Kaldor prison moon.” Obi-wan said bluntly otherwise ignoring his friends as he continued packing.  
“But why?” Bant pressed.  
Obi-wan felt his calm façade start to crack slightly but ordered himself back into place before answering, “he’s been accused of raping me.”  
The Padawans all gasped but Obi-wan continued, “its not true but the Council wouldn’t listen apparently I’m a child and too young to know what’s good for me.”  
“But why are you packing, they didn’t expel you did they?” Garen asked.  
“No, I’m suspended, their sending me to live with my parents.”  
“For how long?” Bant pushed again since Obi-wan didn’t seem willing to give up any information freely.  
“Oh around nine months I should think,” Obi-wan said bitterly. “It seems that the oh so wise Jedi didn’t do their research before coming to my home planet in search of force sensitive.”  
“What..?”  
Obi-wan barely waited for her to ask the question before answering and he was aware that he was close to rambling, he just didn’t care. “I’m pregnant!” he said bluntly, “Apparently it is perfectly normal on my planet for men to get pregnant, so much so that my parents didn’t think to say otherwise and of course the Jedi that collected me didn’t ask why would they…”  
“Obi-”  
“…I mean when you pick up a male child you expect them to have male problems you don’t think to ask ‘hey if this kid has sex with his master in 17 years time is he going to get pregnant’ cause-”  
“OBI-WAN,” Bant gave him a not so gentle slap across the face shocking him into silence. “Calm down, it’s going to be alright,” She then pulled him into a hug and he allowed himself to cry for the second time in as many hours.

\--

Less then two hours after his life had been turned upside down Obi-wan found himself on the Sun Princess on his way to Maephn. He had spent his last hour at the temple with his friends. Bant’s Master Tahl had also come to see him, after Bant informed her of what had happened through their training bond. Yoda collected him from his apartment when it was time to leave and he had said a final goodbye to his friends before leaving the temple. 

“It’s all is going to be fine,” Tahl said, giving him one final embrace, “and I am going to visit you whenever possible alright?” she told him.  
“I’d like that, Master Tahl but what about Qui-Gon, four years in prison, what if something happens to him?” Obi-wan worried.  
“Qui-Gon is strong; four years in prison will be like a walk in the park for him…well maybe more like a walk in the park trying to herd a group of shaak, but a walk in the park none the less.”  
Obi-wan smiled half-heartedly against her shoulder before moving to say good bye to her Padawan.

Once they were alone Yoda had explained to Obi-wan that the Senator for Maephn would be travelling on the same ship and had offered to look after him while on route, Obi-wan was to meet him at hanger 47 from which the Sun Princess would take to Maephn.

“Check on you we will,” Yoda had informed him.  
“To make sure I don’t run away?” Obi-wan asked bitterly.  
“To make sure you are well,” Yoda countered, whacking Obi-wan on the shins with his walking stick.  
Obi-wan had to decency to look chastised, he knew that Yoda was doing all he could to help.  
“A good excuse it will be for Master Tahl to visit it will be,” Yoda pointed out, having heard Tahl’s earlier promise.  
“Thank you Master Yoda.” He replied sadly, resettling his pack on his shoulders, getting ready to leave the only home he’d ever known for one he didn’t remember.  
“See you again soon I will, only a year at most it will be, take care of yourself and the child you must.” Yoda had said before sending him off to the spaceport in an airtaxi.  
‘A year may be short to you Mr-almost-900, but to the rest of it that’s a long time,’ Obi-wan thought to himself but thanked the Master again and bid him farewell before climbing into the waiting taxi speeder.

Senator Travis was nice enough, he was a very cheerful man, though whether that was a senators mask or not Obi-wan didn’t know but he seemed pleased enough to be going home, as was his wife, Judea.

“You’ll love Maephn dear its very peaceful and friendly, it’s a wonderful place to have children, none of the noise and pollution you get on other republic planets,” Judea informed him, completely oblivious to the fact that Obi-wan had no desire get away from the hustle and bustle of Coruscant and that he was being forced to leave. Never the less he wouldn’t disgrace Qui-Gon by forgetting his manners, besides it was easier to fall back on diplomacy then to let his emotions get the better of him. 

The Senator on the other hand had all the details on why Obi-wan was leaving the galactic capital and was eager to avoid any unpleasantness no matter how calm the Jedi seemed to be. “Well we should get to our cabins; the ship will switch over to Maephn standard time soon so we have a few days to get use to the different time zone, its best to take advantage of it.”

Judea agreed and Obi-wan just went along with whatever his temporary guardians said. Besides after the day he’d had he could use the sleep. Once in his cabin he pulled his Master’s cloak out of his pack, he had taken it from where Qui-Gon had hung it by the entrance to their apartment because it smelled strongly of his Master. He removed his boots, wrapped the cloak around him and curled up on the small sleeping cot, allowing himself to pretend that it was his Master’s arms wrapped around him. Maybe when he woke up it would all just have been a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-wan moved slowly through the streets of his hometown. Upon arriving on the planet, Obi-wan had accepted the hospitality of the senator for a single night; he hadn’t thought it would be the best start to arrive at his family’s home at three in the morning. The senator and his wife had been wonderful hosts ready to see to his every need, but their lifestyle of too extravagant for his tastes and after spending five days struck on a ship with the pair he was more then ready to move on the next day. So after giving his thanks and promising to visit whenever they were on Maephn, Obi-wan had left in search of his family.

The senator had looked up and provided him with the address to his family’s residence and Obi-wan had decided to go straight to his destination and get it over with, his family had no idea that he was coming so it was going to be an interesting reunion. 

He supposed that he should feel some excitement at meeting his family for the first time but the truth was that he would much rather be with Qui-Gon on their next mission. No offence meant to his family but most Jedi never met their birth family, the Jedi became their family when they entered the order, Obi-wan didn’t much like being an exception to the rule.

He probably should have been more interested in his home world as well but he couldn’t really bring himself to take in his surroundings, instead just meandering through the main streets then on into the suburbs. He had chosen to walk rather then that a taxi, he knew it was a delay tactic even if he didn’t want to admit it, he told himself that he wanted the fresh air, it was only a half truth. 

His home world was very primitive compared to Coruscant, the transports they used still gave off polluting emissions, something other planets hadn’t had from the transports for hundreds of years, but they were nowhere near as bad as the ancient combustion engines that had been replaced about twenty years beforehand, he had read about them on the trip over. The senator had given him several books, paper books, not the usually electronic datapad chips, with information on Maephn to read so he could learn about his home world and to help pass the time. He had also discovered that the only way to make calls off world was through a single terminal at the government building which was normally only used by the senator to contact the senate when he was on planet and was rarely used by members of the public, not because they couldn’t, but because the planets occupants kept themselves so isolated that very rarely did anyone actually know any offworlders.   
“It isn’t that we wanted to cut ourselves off from the rest of the galaxy” the Sentator had said, “we just believe that in order to truly understand and appreciate technology and what it does for us, and to us, we must discover it for ourselves, not to be given without earning it.”

It took an hour to get to the address he’d been given, though if he had been walking at a more reasonable pace he probably could have done it in half that. 

Obi-wan finally stopped in front of a reasonably large but simple house, with a large group of children playing in the front garden.   
“Excuse me, is this the Kenobi residence?” he asked one of the older children.   
“Yes,” she replied, “can I help you?”   
“Um, are Mr and Mrs Kenobi home?”   
“Sure come inside. I’ll go get my mother for you.” 

Obi-wan followed the girl into the house, keeping his head down, he could feel the other children watching curiously to see who he was but he didn’t have to put up with the stares long as they entered the house. 

He had to admit that it had a very cosy feel to it, it wasn’t sterile like most of the places he had stayed on missions, it wasn’t something he was used to, mostly he and Qui-Gon had stayed either in simple hotel rooms set up for function more then a friendly environment or in diplomatic suites that planet officials organised for them to stay in to try and impress the Jedi to push things their way; and that was when they had somewhere to stay, many a night had been spend on the hard ground with only with cloaks for warms. No one could say the Jedi life was an easy one. 

The girl led him through the house to a simple but functional kitchen with a table in the centre and benches around the edge. There was a gas stove and other simple cooking devices but everything seemed to have its place. It was a well organised room. 

“Mum!” the girl called through the house at the top of her lungs, causing Obi-wan to wince, apparently the girl’s idea of ‘I’ll get her for you’ was scream as loud as possible until her mother appeared.

A moment later a middle aged woman entered the kitchen. Her hair was the same shade as Obi-wan’s but was just starting to grey and her face was starting to become lined with wrinkles but for some reason Obi-wan thought they were more laugh lines then worry lines.  
Obi-wan bowed automatically when she saw him, and he noted that she immediately took in his Jedi uniform and recognised it. He still wore it only because they were the only items of clothing in his possession, Jedi have no need for any other clothes but right now he wished he’d had something different to wear. 

“Some things happened to Obi-wan hasn’t it?” she said immediately, surprising Obi-wan slightly, “I knew something would, but…”  
It was then that Obi-wan realised that he had the hood of his cloak up and he quickly removed it ready to assure the woman that nothing had happened to her son…to him. 

Mrs Kenobi stopped short in her tide and stared at him for a moment before tears started to fall from her eyes. She took several steps forward so that she was standing directly in front of him. She brought a hand up to touch his face, as if to assure herself that he was in fact real and not a figure of her imagination.   
“Obi-wan?” she asked though she knew the answer already.

When he nodded in confirmation, she rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
He hesitated a moment, glancing at the girl who was standing to one side with a shocked expression on her face, then slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders returning the embrace. He was tense at first, after all he hadn’t seen this woman since he was just on a year old and as such didn’t have any memories of her, but after a moment the Force brushed over his consciousness assuring him that this was indeed his birth mother, and that the young woman behind him was his sister. He then allowed himself to relax into her embrace.

After a moment he pulled away and took a moment to study her. He was a head taller then her and she had a much smaller build then him. Along with his ginger hair, he could also see his own blue eyes echoed back at him from her face. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, “We were told that we wouldn’t be allowed any contact when you went to live with the Jedi?”  
Obi-wan nodded, he dropped his eyes to floor, in a way he was about to tell his mother that he had failed in the life they had chosen for him. “Normally you wouldn’t but something happen and the Jedi Council decided that I had to come here for awhile. They would have contacted you but the communications here made it rather difficult, they gave me a letter to give you though. I hope it’s alright if I stay here awhile, if not I’m sure I could find somewhere to stay in town, get a job somewhere-”  
“Nonsense,” his mother said, “you must stay here with your family. Now let’s see this letter.”

Obi-wan fished the letter out of his bag, paper out of respect for the planets technological views, paper wasn’t something one saw often in the Republic but Obi-wan had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of it in the next year.

Mrs Kenobi took the letter and began reading it, halfway through the letter she sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Obi-wan found he had a strong urge to look anywhere but at his mother, but he also wanted to try and gauge her reaction to his pregnancy, it was such a strange concept to him but the senator had assure him that it was perfectly normal here, Obi-wan just didn’t believe him, it was too strange.  
She looked up at him when she had finished before returning her complete attention to her eldest son.

“Well this is unexpected surprise,” Mrs Kenobi said, “but by no means an unpleasant one, you must be tired from your journey here. Why don’t we get you set up in the guest room, you can unpack your bag while I make you something to eat.”

Though he wasn’t particularly hungry Obi-wan nodded and followed his mother out of the kitchen and down the hall to a simple room with a bed, desk, and wardrobe. There was a window on one wall and a door leading to a ‘fresher on another. He placed his bag on the bed and then turned back to his mother.

“Alright when you’ve unpack, come back into the kitchen and we can have something to eat and catch up a bit?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Now Obi-wan, none of that ma’am nonsense either call me mum or if you’d prefer Sara.”  
“Yes ma’a…Sara.”  
Sara nodded happy enough with the use of her first name; though she hoped he would eventually call her mum. She then left him alone to unpack and returned to the kitchen.

\--

It took all of five minutes for Obi-wan to unpack and neatly hang his cloths in the wardrobe. His few personal items he placed on the desk before storing his empty pack under the bed. All he kept out was his master’s cloak and which he briefly hugged close then placed on the bed. 

Though he knew he should go straight back out to the kitchen, he decided to take a few minutes to try and centre himself first. He knelt in the middle of the room and closed his eyes calling on the Force to try and bring his emotions back into balance but meditation had never been his strong suite when he was unsettled, this was no exception. 

After ten minutes of attempted meditation he sensed another presence just outside the room. Reaching out he was able to determine that it was a small child hiding behind the frame of the door, spying on him.  
“Spying can get you into a lot of trouble you know,” he said without opening his eyes. He felt the child jump in surprise. “It is also rather rude.” He added, finally opening his eyes to observe her.

“How did you know I was there?” the little girl asked, coming out of her not so hidden hiding place.  
Amused at the child’s innocence he smiled, “Now if I told you that, then next time you chose to spy on me you would know my weakness, wouldn’t you?”   
The child pouted at him unsatisfied with his answer, “Who are you?” she demanded.

“How about we make a deal,” he said beckoning her closer, “I will tell you my name, if you will you tell me yours?”   
The child took a moment to think over his proposition and apparently found it satisfactory, “ok.”  
“Alright then, my name is Obi-wan.”   
The child’s eyes light up, “I have a brother called Obi-wan,” she said proudly, “but he went away when he was very little to become a Jedi so I’ve never meet him. My mummy says that the Jedi protect everyone in the whole wide universe from bad people.”

Obi-wan smiled softly at the child’s description of himself and the Jedi, “Well maybe you’ll get to meet him sometime soon.”  
“You really think so?”  
“You never know.” He said mysteriously, “now run along and play with your friends.” He told her, deciding to ignore the fact that she hadn’t kept up her end of the bargain but he had no doubt that at some point that day he would find out his little sisters name.

Giving up on his meditation, Obi-wan stood and after a brief visit to the refresher he made his way back to the kitchen, which was now filled with all the children who had been playing in the front garden when he had arrived. Inwardly he wondered if these were all his brothers and sisters and secretly hoped not, if so he was unlikely to get any rest in the year to come.

He stood silently in the door watching the organised mess that was Mrs Ken-Sara feeding the mass of children; it certainly looked like this was something the woman did often. He waited patiently to be noticed, happy for the moment to just observe. It took a while but finally one of the older children looked up from his food and saw Obi-wan waiting in the doorway.

“Oo er ou?” he demanded through a mouthful of food, earning him a little bop on the head from Sara. “Don’t speak with your mouth full Terrian.” She then turned to great Obi-wan smiling broadly at him.  
“Come in Obi-wan, don’t stand in the door like that, it’s unnerving.” She said.  
“You can say that again,” one of the other children commented.  
“Bella! Be nice.” Sara scolded, “I’m very sorry about the children Obi-wan, I thought I had taught them better manners then this but obviously not.”  
The two chided children had the decency to look ashamed and returned to their food, choosing to ignore the visitor rather then risk their mother’s wrath again.  
“Come in dear and have something to eat, I’m sure your hungry from your long journey.”

To tell the truth Obi-wan hadn’t eaten a proper meal since that awful council meeting, although the Sun Princess and Judea, the Senator’s wife had both provided him with plenty of wonderful meals, which normally he would have enjoyed immensely, he just couldn’t stomach it at the moment. While he knew that it wasn’t be a good habit to start given his condition, every time he so much as looked at food he started to wonder if Qui-Gon was getting regular meals in prison or not and it made him feel ill, but he couldn’t refuse the woman who was being so nice to him even though he had arrived on her front door unexpected and uninvited. He wasn’t going to cause a fuss in front of all these children and teenagers, not when she was being so accommodating. So he sat down in free spot at the table and took a small amount of food to nibble on as everyone else around him proceeded to eat everything else in sight.

The children seemed too ranged from age 5 to 16. Now that he looked more closely some of them looked like they were closely related while others had no common appearance with the rest of the group, so he was fairly confident that the Kenobi’s didn’t have enough children to pilot a fighter squadron. He could only assume that some of the kids were just friends with the Kenobi children, either that or the Kenobi household acted as a meeting point for every child in the neighbourhood.

When the food was all gone, the children seemed to vanish back into the woodwork, leaving Obi-wan alone with his mother who was moving throughout the room cleaning up after the small hurricane of children that had just blown through. He offered to help with the clean up but Mrs Kenobi quickly dismissed the idea, assuring him that she did this so often that she would have it all cleared away in a matter of minutes.

Though he couldn’t see how minutes could be a correct estimate of the time it would take, he didn’t have the energy to protest so he excused himself, saying he was tired and that he would retire to the guest room to rest. Besides he wanted to delay having to explain to his family why he had been banished to his home planet when they had been told they would never see him again. It was definitely a conversation he wasn’t looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up several hours later he was surprised to discover that he was actually hungry, for the first time in almost half a ten day. After quickly tiding himself up he made his way back towards the kitchen. Inside the family were sitting around the table, which was the centre point of the room, quietly eating their dinner, which Obi-wan thought was a sharp contrast to the earlier fight over food which he had witness earlier.

Most of the children had left, leaving four behind. The small child who he had spoken to in his room, the young woman who had greeted him when he arrived, and the two that Mrs Kenobi had chided earlier, Bella and Terrian.

Along with the children was Mrs. Kenobi who was sitting at the end of the table closest to Obi-wan, subsequently with her back facing towards him, along with an older man who was sitting opposite her and who Obi-wan assumed, was his father.

Mr. Kenobi was the first person to notice Obi-wan standing in the doorway.

“Sara, you didn’t tell me we had a guest,” He said turning to his wife. Obi-wan noted that people on this planet seemed to be much more trusting then those of other planets. Anywhere else in this situation Obi-wan would not have been surprised if he was demanded to identify himself and leave the house, usually with a blaster pointed in his direction. Perhaps a side effect of not having many offworld visitors was that the planet’s residents were able to be far more trusting of each other. Something which would most likely get you killed in other parts of the galaxy.

Mrs Kenobi swivelled in her seat to look at him, “Oh yes, this is Obi-wan, he arrived this afternoon. Obi-wan come and sit down,” she said pointing to the seat next to her, “I’m sure you’re very hungry, you hardly ate anything earlier.”

His diplomatic training immediately kicked in saving him from his awkwardness, “Please don’t take that as a reflection of your cooking ma’am, I’ve not been feeling myself this last 10 day,” Obi-wan explained as he moved slowly over to the table and sat down next to Sara, who started pilling food onto his plate.

“What did I tell you about calling me ma’am?”

“My apologise Sara.” Obi-wan back tracked politely.

“Better, now did I introduce you earlier?” Mrs Kenobi asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Alright, this is your father, Tom; your eldest sister Sandra,” the girl who he’d brought him inside, “Terrian the second oldest,” this was the boy who had demanded to know who he was at lunch, “Bella,” the girl who Mrs Kenobi had told off earlier,” and finally Asha.” This was the small girl he had spoken to already.

“Our Obi-wan? Ben?” Mr. Kenobi asked.

“Yes, our Obi-wan who else would it be?”

“Ben?” Obi-wan asked confused.

“You were named after you Grandfather, so we called you Ben as a baby so that no one would get confused.” Sara replied.

Obi-wan nodded and waited till the children continued their meals before starting his.

After a moment Mr. Kenobi spoke again.

“So what are you doing home, I thought that that Jedi weren’t allowed to see their families again once they started training?”

“Tom, not now, let the boy eat his dinner and we’ll talk about it later.”

Mr Kenobi agreed then turned back to his dinner. Obi-wan also continued his meal but now dreading the reaction his father would have after he read the letter from the Jedi Council.

 <>

After dinner the family retired to the sitting room where they simply sat and talked about each others day, at school or at work. Obi-wan sat uncomfortably to the side of the family discussion reminiscing about his time as a Jedi.

“So Obi-Wan tell us a bit about yourself.” Mr Kenobi asked.

The girls nodded in agreement while Terrian scowl and rolled his eyes, before opening a book and starting to read.

“Well,” Obi-Wan started, uncomfortable, “I grew up at the Jedi temple on Coruscant, as you know. Basically they just taught me about how to be a Jedi until I was thirteen. At which point I was taken on as a Padawan by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Is he the one who knocked you up then?” Terrian asked snidely .

“Terrian!” Sara scolded.

“What?”

“That was very rude,”

“It’s a simple question.”

“Well it really isn’t something you ask someone you hardly know.”

“I don’t think it is any of your business but if you must know, yes Qui-Gon is the father of my child.”

“‘Father of my child?’” Terrian mocked, “Who talks like that?”

“People with more manners then you,” Tom interrupted, stopping the argument in its tracks, “Now I think its time you all to go to bed while your mother and I talk to Obi-wan.”

The four children complained loudly but they quickly relented and moved towards their rooms, Sara left for a moment to put Asha to bed, leaving Obi-wan and Tom Kenobi to get better acquainted. 


	5. Chapter 5

The pair sat at opposite ends of the seating area in an uncomfortable silence neither willing to be the one to start the conversation, neither knowing where they would start even if they did. After awhile Tom got restless and moved over to the liquor cupboard that stood in one corner of the room and held out the bottle he poured his drink from offering one to Obi-wan.  
“No thank you, I have not yet reached the legal drinking age.”  
Tom seemed to remember himself them and corrected, “Right of course not your seventeen correct.” He said, trying to remember his first son’s exact birth date.  
“Yes sir,”  
“How about something else then? We should have water, juice or milk?”  
“Some water would be nice, thank you.”

His father left the room and after some clatter in the kitchen he with a glass of water for each of them, he gave one to Obi-wan, put one next to his seat and the finally one on the table next to his wife’s seat. He then collected the alcohol he had poured himself and returned to his seat, he had a feeling he was going to want the stronger liquid before the conversation was over.

“So…” Obi-wan said trying to start a conversation, but he needn’t have bothered as a moment later Mrs Kenobi re-entered the room.  
Looking between the two she shook her head and sighed, “You two haven’t said a word between you.”   
“We have,” Tom defended, “We decided on what we wanted to drink.”  
“That doesn’t count.”  
“And we discussed how old I am.” Obi-wan chimed in, then belatedly thought that might not have been the best thing to point out as Sara turned on her husband.

“Surely you haven’t forgotten how old our first child is,” she said with a perturbed look on her face.  
“He knew,” Obi-wan jumped in before Tom could reply, “we were just checking that we were both on the same datafile.”

Sara chose to let it slide since both men were obviously uncomfortable and instead sat down next to Obi-wan and put a hand on his knee.  
“Now I want you to tell us what happened,” she told him very seriously.  
Obi-wan looked at her confused, “But you read the-”  
“I want to know your version of events, I’m sure that it’s not as terrible as what the Jedi Council are trying to make it out to be.”

Obi-wan looked between his two parents. His father was obviously confused having, as far as Obi-wan knew, not read the letter that the Council had sent home for his parents to read, but he appeared to want to understand what was going on. His mother definitely wanted to know what had happen, apparently having dismissed what the Council’s letter had told her as incorrect, or at least only half the story. Problem was that while they were is parents by birth, he had quite literally only just met these people and the story wasn’t one he really wanted to tell to a pair of complete strangers, which was basically what his parents were. However, he had not read the letter from the Council and as such had no clue what his mother knew so this was his chance to right any mistruths that were in the letter once and for all.

For what felt like the hundredth time this ten day, Obi-wan fell back on the diplomacy that Qui-Gon had taught him in the five years they had worked as a team and pushed his emotion aside in the hope that he could tell the story without turning into a blubbering wreak as seemed his tendency at the moment. He took a deep breath calling on his Jedi training to calm himself before beginning to tell his parents a basic outline of what had happened to him over the last few days and some of the story behind the mess that had recently become his life.

“I was and still am in love with him, I felt that the Force had brought us together for him to train me and then later that it was telling me to be with him as more then Master and Padawan. We’d been secretly a couple for about six Republic months by the time I convinced him to take the final step. He wanted to wait the three months before I was of age to give consent, he said we had already waited six months so why not three more. He eventually gave in.” Obi-wan allowed him self a small smile, “When it came to my training Qui-Gon never gave an inch but in private he rarely denied me anything.” He shook himself out of memory and continued which his tale, “We returned to the temple a month later, I had been ill repeatedly for three ten days and nothing was helping so we returned to Coruscant, partly so I could catch up on my studies but mostly so I could recover from whatever it was I’d contracted before going on our next mission. We thought it was a flu that had been going around the planet we had last visited, I would be sick in the mornings then fine by early afternoon, I hid it mostly from my master, he knew that I still wasn’t well but he let me deal with it as I wanted to after all I was getting closer to the day I’d be a knight and have to look after my own wellbeing. Finally when the illness continued for another two ten days Qui-Gon insisted that I see the healer.”

“So I did as he asked and they did various tests and told me not to do anything too strenuous until after they had the results back and I continued on with life with my studies and friends. Ignorant that my whole life was about to fall apart.”

He paused momentarily before continuing, explaining about Master Yoda coming to talk to him then the council meeting and finally the Council’s ruling on Qui-Gon’s and his own fate as well as the revelation that he was pregnant and the shock he’d felt having not known it was a possible occurrence.  
At some point in the explanation his mother had put her arm around him and now squeezed his shoulder.

“I protested but they wouldn’t listen. Qui-Gon was arrested and I was placed on the next transport here. They would have called ahead if possible but communications aren’t that easy with Maephn technological differences to the rest of the Republic. So all I could do was turn up and hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”  
Sara quickly assured him it wasn’t.

They sat in silence for a moment contemplating everything that before Tom’s voice cut through it.  
“Well we need to decide what we’re going to do with you then.”  
Sara immediately jumped in indignantly. “What’s that suppose to mean, you can’t be suggesting that we send him away.”   
“No of course not, but he can’t sit around the house feeling sorry for himself for the next six months.”  
Reassured in her husbands meaning Sara nodded at the suggestion before Obi-wan spoke up.

“I am willing to pay my way. I can do jobs around the house or go out and get a proper job.”  
“No you don’t need to get a job but your help at home would be appreciated. If you could make the children’s lunches in the morning and walk Bella and Asha to school every morning it would help me and I’m sure you will find friends among the young people in the neighbourhood who you can spend time with.”

Obi-wan nodded in agreement though he internally promised that he would do a lot more then that to help the couple who had so easily accepted having another child dumped on their already four child household.

“That’s settled then, lets all head off to bed for the night and in the morning I will show you what to put in the kids lunches and you can join me with Asha and Bella in the way to school so you can learn the way.” They all agreed with Sara’s plan and did as ordered each heading off to their own room for the night.

Obi-wan couldn’t help but miss Qui-Gon, his friends and the calm serenity of the temple, but he could at least have some relief in knowing that he was with a nice family, even if he could not yet accept it as his own he could see himself getting along here and it what’s more it would not be forever.


End file.
